


Losing It

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [18]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Takoyaki, Tenta!Kylo, Tentacles, how many times did i nearly write testicles? quite a few times i nearly wrote testicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Inspired by art by ReyReyButt.Click here for their twitterRey is a takoyaki vendor and Kylo is a... well, he has tentacles. Super short. I just re-blogged the tumblr post and added this drabble to it. Literally written pulled over on the side of the road. I had a... well, an impulse.





	Losing It

**Author's Note:**

> She seems to like tentacles. What she seems to like to do to them is just a little bit frightening though to Kylo. No one’s ever done that to any of his tentacles before. He’s still got all eight attached. But he’s heard they grow back if you lose one and she does seem very gentle, so maybe losing one to her wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe it wouldn’t be so frightening, either, because like he’s been thinking she does seem very gentle, and she sure does seem to like to turn them around in those hemispherical homes of theirs gently. The tentacle balls. Kylo doesn’t know much about human food, and he’s not quite sure what she’s doing now to it, but it sure looks nice. She seems to have soft hands. Would those sticks hurt, though? Meh. He probably wouldn’t even notice those sticks, he’d be too busy staring at her nose. It’s a cute nose. She’s using it now to sniff those balls she’s been turning with the sticks and now she’s picking one up with them and holding it up beneath her cute nose. Sniffing at the ball. He’d like her to sniff him like that. But when she opens her mouth he’s not sure again because it’s a cute mouth, and her lips look soft, but he’s really not sure he’d like her to bite him like the way she’s biting that ball full of tentacles. She seems very hungry. Very, very hungry for both tentacles and balls. And that’s a little bit frightening, but it’s also a lot intriguing, and as Kylo watches her lick the last of the human food from her top lip he thinks again about how maybe it wouldn’t be so bad at all to lose something to her, something of his, something he’s never lost before. Might be a tentacle. Might not.


End file.
